


Fun with my Thoughts of You

by bbazzy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aliens, F/M, Knotting Dildos, Krolia, Krolia is in love, Krolia smut, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Multiple Orgasms, Other, Pre-Season 5, Season 5 Spoilers, Sex Toys, Smut, Solo smut, Xenophilia, alien smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 16:22:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13861530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbazzy/pseuds/bbazzy
Summary: Krolia found a gift given to her by an anonymous giver. Turns out, it's something she has a lot of fun with, and reminds her of her one love.





	Fun with my Thoughts of You

**Author's Note:**

> SO, since EVERYONE wants to fuck Keith's mom, I decided to make the FIRST smut including her. And, since I couldn't decide who to pair her with, I decided to have her do some solo stuff. Enjoy!!!

Krolia sighed as she entered her quarters. Her ship had finally taken off, after an entire day's preparations. She could finally rest. But.... Her mind wandered to the gift she was given, and so did her gaze. It was in a medium-sized crate, and the sender was anonymous. It had just appeared in front of the door to her bedroom on the last planet she'd had to stay at. She was surprised, especially since it meant that someone had broken into the building she had been staying in alone. Which was why Krolia suspected the Blade of Marmora to be the culprit, though she hadn't a clue why they would give her anything, especially since she was supposed to be pretending to not even know of their existence. 

After another moment's hesitation, Krolia gave in to her curiosity, and strode towards the box. She opened it easily, carefully removing the lid and setting it beside her, rummaging through the packaging to find.... Another, slightly smaller box. It was unmarked, but she opened it, hoping she wouldn't find box after box after box. Instead, Krolia frowned, and took out a strange black cylinder, rounded at the tip, and the other end looked like it connected to something. Next, she took out a small black remote, and a strange pair of padded, metallic pieces that she put with the rest of the things, and a strange device that looked like the black cylinder went on. She put the two pieces together, and put the metallic padded pieces on, and stood, putting the.... Whatever it was onto her bed, the remote beside it. Krolia stood there, looking down at the thing, trying to figure out what in the world.... Oh.

 _Oh_. 

It was a sex toy. The padded metallic things were leg braces, which would keep her legs forced apart. The black cylinder went inside of her, and the device attached to it probably moved it. Which meant that the remote was to control it all.

Krolia almost laughed. Someone had secretly sent her a sex toy. 

Which.... Wasn't that bad, she assumed, Many Galrans gave some sort of pleasure as a reward, including sexual pleasure, or something to help give it to them. And Krolia had been so stressed as of late.... She figured it wouldn't hurt to try it out. It was a gift, after all. It would be rude to not use it. 

She'd already made up her mind, so she undressed, uncaring of her armor and leaving everything on a pile on the floor. Finally undressed, she stretched, hearing a satisfying crack of her back before she got a look of herself in the mirror, feeling  touch of pride. She always knew she looked fine, and believed that her markings that started on her cheeks and joined on the back of her neck briefly, before swirling around her body in patterns were beautiful. There weren't many Galrans that received the pleasure f having the markings, and were always sought out by the best mates, though Krolia never paid them any mind for more than a single night. She had already fallen in love. 

Thoughts of the man who's child she birthed made Krolia bite her lip, and her hands skimmed her body in memory of what he did long ago. The way he handled her so, so gently, as if she was something fragile.... That man had ruined her for anyone else. Though, the time it took for him to get hard again was always so long, and she sighed wistfully, remembering the way he'd use his mouth on her, in more places than one, to satisfy her needs in anyway he could. Krolia cupped a breast as she thought of him, her other hand skimming down her body to run a finger along her folds. She found herself already starting to drip slick, though that wasn't so surprising. It happened whenever she thought of him, even in inappropriate situations. But, at times, it came in handy, when she was looking for a night of fun and needed someone to smell her interest. But no one ever compared to him.

She grew tired of standing and teasing herself, so before long she crawled onto her comfortable bed. Krolia grabbed the toy and remote, and started setting it up. Before long, the tip of the toy was against her entrance, and the braces were forcing her legs to be spread as wide as they'd go, perfect for maximum stimulation. Krolia held the remote in her hand, holding it above her face as she thought of what button to press. To her surprise, there was more than just buttons to turn it on and speed it up. There seemed to be specific commands on it, and she was excited to try them all out. She wondered what kind of technology went into just this toy briefly, but shook her head from the thought, and turned it on. She heard a faint hum come from below her, and decided to see what mysterious button number one was as soon as the thing was inside of her. The only buttons that were labeled were the on/off, and speed, so she pressed the button to start it slow.

Krolia let out a pleased moan, feeling the toy begin to slowly rock into her. To her delight, it felt longer than it looked, reaching deep inside her and gently brushing a sweet spot inside of her. After a few thrusts, she stopped the movements when it was fully sheathed in her, and pressed a mysterious button. She gasped, feeling the toy begin to vibrate. Her eyes shut, and she let the vibrations pleasure her before she had it thrusting into her again, that same, sweet, slow rocking that reminded Krolia of her lost love, the last time they'd been together. She moaned, looking at the buttons with hooded, glowing eyes. She sped up the toy rocking into her, and pressed another mysterious button. She moaned, eyes widening as she felt it grow inside of her, and her eyes closed tightly, panting. 

The remote dropped next to her, and she imagined hands of her loved one skimming her body. Her hands cupped her breasts, squeezing like she knew he would. That fond smile was just behind her eyelids as she moaned, a hand leaving her as she pawed for the remote. Her hand landed on it, pressing multiple buttons at once, and she gasped loudly. The toy went harder, speeding up, and the vibrations and size of the toy itself grew, and Krolia cried out. It was all she could do to grab onto the sheets, unable to squeeze her legs shut. 

She moaned brokenly, and must have pressed something else with the others, because the toy now seemed to have a mind of it's own. It fucked her harder, faster, until she was seeing white as she came, clenching around the thing inside of her. But it didn't slow, and grew more, pressing against all her sweet spots and had her screaming as she grew over-sensitive. She was starting to drool, trying to paw at the bed for the remote, but she couldn't find it. She whimpered, a hand going down her body to see if she could turn it off manually, but the growing of the toy stopped her again, and her hand flopped back down. Krolia gave up trying to stop the toy, and rubbed the spot on her neck that had sparks flying through her, down to where the toy was pounding into her.

Krolia imagined his hand rubbing, his mouth on her neck. It was a sensitive spot on Galrans, where one of the mating marks would go. His bite faded long ago. But even then, she could feel the ghost of him biting her, and her fingers traced along the spot that his teeth marks had been. If his teeth had been sharper instead of this stupid, flat things, it would have scarred, and she would always have him with her. Instead, she had to go with these fantasies, the ones that never left her completely satisfied.

The growing and rougher pounding of the toy jolted Krolia out of her fantasies, back into the reality of the pleasure she was feeling. She cried out- cried out his name, again, again, and _again_ , until she came again. She whimpered weakly, and started to try and paw for the remote again. But she was suddenly being filled with warmth, and her eyes widened when she realized what was happening. There was something in the toy filled with something like cum. She was sure that she was close to being stretched to her limits, with all that came out into the toy and filled her up, and she could only whine when only the base of the toy started to grow, to swell. Krolia dimly realized that the toy was knotting her, and it felt so _real_ that she had to glance around her, making sure that it wasn't actually a Galra cock inside of her. But no, not a one-night stand, nor was her love to be seen. 

As it knotted, the toy slowed to a stop, and stayed like that inside of her, huge and filling her up and knotted, keeping the cum-like substance inside of her. Krolia panted, and waited until she had caught her breath. By that time, the toy had slowly started to shrink, back to it's normal size. Her body must have become needy yet again, though, as it did. Like most Galran women, her body was built to be sufficient to receive as much pleasure as possible, so as soon as she was filled, she was more needy than before in minutes.  
Krolia looked beside her, at the remote. She waited until she became desperate, and her need became almost painful, until she snatched the small, black device back up, and started searching for the button that gave the toy a mind of it's own.


End file.
